Old Friends
by Ghostboy814
Summary: Distraught at the death of his family, Danny runs away to Jump City and becomes a Teen Titan. But what happens when an old friend comes to visit?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

It had all begun just like any other day. Danny Fenton walked to school with his best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. He got shoved into his locker by Dash and then slept through English. During his next class, math, Skulker phased upwards through the floor and everyone in the room ran away in fright. Everyone except Danny and his friends, that is. Danny morphed into his ghostly alter ego, Danny Phantom, and flew out in front of the school with Skulker in tow. Skulker launched a dozen rockets from his shoulder plate at the halfa, who phased through them easily. "Ha, you missed!" Danny shouted.

"Wasn't aiming for you, ghost child." Was the reply. Danny turned around and screamed. That's when everything went wrong.

Jazz had been sick that day, so she hadn't gone to school. Her parents had just finished working on their latest invention, which looked like a digital map of the town. Her father took her confinement to her room as a perfect opportunity to blather on about this latest invention. He explained that receptors located along the town border sent an electromagnetic signal through the town once every five seconds. If the signal detected a ghost in the town, it caused a glowing blip to appear on the map over the ghost's location, sort of like a ghost radar. Jack and Maddie had realized that most of their inventions had targeted Danny frequently, so they had attached a chip on the tracking device with a genetic lock that caused it to disregard any member of the Fenton family during the scan. Therefore, it only saw one blip that appeared in front of Casper High. As soon as the ghost registered on the scanner, Jack picked Jazz up (while ignoring her angry protests), threw her into the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle, and jumped in with Maddie in order to try and catch the ghost.

The Fenton RV pulled up in front of the school just as Skulker chased Danny outside. It's occupants looked through the window and saw what appeared to be a robot with its head on fire launch a case of missiles at the infamous Phantom. The Public Ghost Enemy #1 turned himself intangible and the rockets went right through him. Unfortunately, the RV was parked about a hundred feet behind the ghost child, right in the path of the rockets. The last thing that the three Fentons heard was Danny screaming "NOOOOO" before a dozen missiles slammed into their RV.

Danny watched in horror as the Fenton RV was hit by the missiles. He watched as the deadly conflagration caused the five-ton vehicle to explode and launch ten feet into the air, flip over in mid-air and then land upside-down. He knew that there was no hope for his family, that they were long gone. He slowly touched down with his back facing the students of Casper High, who had by now evacuated the building. Sam and Tucker ran up and stood on either side of him, each of them putting a hand on his shoulder. Skulker landed in front of Danny.

"You have no one left who will care for you. You have no one to take you in and feed you, clothe you, put a roof over your head. Now you have no reason to refuse me, to join my collection and spend the rest of your life in a cage." The rest of the students slowly approached Phantom. They stayed within earshot, but were too afraid of his reaction to the whole scene to come any closer. Even Paulina was too scared to approach him. Only Sam and Tucker stood by his side.

"You killed my family, Skulker," Danny said in a monotone voice. _His family? What's he talking about? Phantom's not related to the Fentons in any way!_ The rest of the students thought. "I have no thought in my mind now but to destroy you using my most powerful and destructive attack. Even though it will drain my strength completely and force me to revert to my human form, thereby exposing me. I don't care about preserving my secret identity anymore. I don't have any reason to hide it." He inhaled deeply and allowed a massive amount of power build up in his diaphragm. Before Skulker had time to move, before he even was able to react in any way, Danny unleashed his Ghostly Wail. The force of the blast was so great that his battle armor short-circuited. First the arm segments were blown away, then the legs, then the head and chest. The sheer power of the attack caused all of the buildings directly behind Skulker to be leveled. An entire city block lay in rubble.

Danny sank to his knees and changed back into Danny Fenton. He turned around to look at his shocked and confused friends. He turned to look at Mr. Lancer, at Principal Ishiyama, and at Valerie. He widened his gaze so that he could see all of his classmates. They looked at his broken form and saw all the pain that he had endured as the town hero, the one who was at once loved and hated, showing in his ice-blue eyes. "I'm sorry," he said in that same monotone voice. He looked down and a single tear fell landed on the ground in front of him. "I'm so sorry," He turned to face Sam, and looked into her eyes as he changed back into his ghost form. She too saw the pain that racked his gaze. However, she also saw the suppressed love that finally had the courage to shine through his glowing green eyes into her amethyst ones. Without another word he took off, never to be seen again in his hometown.


	2. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

As soon as Danny reached FentonWorks, he flew into his room and packed a few essentials in a duffel bag. He took a few changes of clothes, his toothbrush, and other basic items. Before he left, he noticed his scrapbook that was full of pictures of himself surrounded by his friends and family, by his loved ones. The last page of the book contained the picture of him standing in front of the inoperative Fenton Portal, holding the white HAZMAT suit. The day that changed his life forever by giving him powers of unimaginable magnitude. _But at what cost?_ He thought, thinking of the fate that befell his family due to the portal and the beings that had emerged from it. He slung the bag around his back and phased downward into the basement. He shot the main surge protector with an ectoplasmic energy blast. The Fenton Portal immediately died down. Danny then used his Ghostly Wail on the portal, to make absolutely sure that no ghosts could escape while he wasn't there to protect the town. He took one last look around the lab, then flew quickly out of the building. He flew straight up and leveled off several hundred feet in the air, so that he could look at all of Amity Park. He looked down at the town in which he had been born and raised, one which he had grown to love and protect. He closed his eyes and flew due south at approximately 250 mph. He left and never looked back. 

After a few hours, Danny approached a large city. _I wonder where I am?_ He thought. He lowered his elevation so that he was above a road, in between two rows of skyscrapers. Suddenly, he passed an intersection and saw a fight taking place on the adjacent street. It appeared that a large creature made out of stone was on a rampage, and it was being repulsed by five teenagers. One of them was wearing red and green spandex. Another was green and had pointed ears. He wore a pink costume with pink shoes, and kept morphing into various animals. A third was massive and appeared to be part robot. The fourth wore a purple tank top and skirt, and had red hair and green eyes. The last wore a black suit with a belt made out of yellow rings. A shadow cast by a purple hood covered the top of her face. The hood also appeared to be a cape. Unfortunately, the five heroes were losing this battle. The creature was simply too strong for them.

Danny watched for a bit, then decided that the rampant destruction was getting out of hand. He yelled to the five heroes, "Here, let me have a shot; I've been looking for a way to channel my misplaced aggression all day." The five of them stood back as Danny's hands began to glow with green energy. He shot a ghost ray at the monster, which grew in intensity and turned white as Danny supplied it with more and more rage and guilt. The beam was so powerful that the behemoth was thrown backwards twenty feet. He fell on his back and didn't get up.

"Whoa, way cool! Cinderblock just got a tattoo!" the green teen said to Danny upon seeing the front of the vanquished foe. Danny flew over and looked, and got a small surprise: the place on his chest where the energy blast struck him was charred in the shape of the spiky DP that adorned Danny's costume.

"Does that always happen when you use that move?" he asked.

"No, never. But I've never used that power with that much intensity before, so the result was pretty much unpredictable. Where am I and who are you guys?"

The spandex-clad boy walked over to Danny. "Welcome to Jump City. We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin, and this is Beastboy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven." He pointed each of them out as he introduced them. Each of the Titans acknowledged the introduction with a small wave. "Who are you?"

"In my old home I went by two names; in this form I was known as Danny Phantom."

"Two forms?" Beastboy asked incredulously, "You mean that you can change the way you look? I can do that too!" He changed into a dog just to prove his point.

"Yes, I can change, but not like that. You see, in addition to just being a ghost, I'm also half human." As he said this, twin rings of light appeared and transformed him back into Danny Fenton.

"So in your other form you're a ghost?" Raven asked. As Danny turned his attention to her, he blushed slightly, realizing that she reminded him of Sam. He changed back so that his ghostly pale skin disguised the blush.

"Yes. Most of my enemies refer to me as the halfa-half a boy, half a ghost."

"Well, since you don't live here and probably don't have a place to stay, would you like to crash with us for now?" Robin asked. Starfire landed in front of Danny and embraced him in a bone-crushing hug with her alien strength.

"Yes, it will be wonderful! What is your favorite color, friend? Are you allergic to _blorfnar_? No? YAY! Then I will prepare for you one of my most delectable Tamaranian dishes." At this point, there were two things preventing Danny from becoming fully ghost-his own otherworldly strength, and the fact that he didn't have to breathe while in ghost mode.

The six of them made their way back to the tower, Danny following Raven and Starfire in the air, while Robin and Beastboy took the T-car with Cyborg. Danny phased into the TV room and stood in awe. "You guys _li_ve here? It's massive!"

"Yep…all ours" Raven replied as she landed beside him. Cyborg entered the tower with the other guys just then.

"C'mon, let's give you the grand tour!"

After Danny was taken all around the tower and saw everything (he commented that Tucker would probably wet himself if he ever got a glimpse of the massive computer terminals that lined Cyborg's room) the six of them went out for pizza. Immediately, the usual argument ensued between Cyborg and Beastboy as to whether to get an all-meat pie and an all-veggie pie. Danny chuckled at the memory of the all-too-familiar argument that had plagued Tucker and Sam over the years.

"What's up?" Robin asked, noticing Danny's facial expression.

"Well, back where I used to live, I had two really great friends. The only problem was that one was an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, and the other was a pure carnivore. They had an argument similar to this one every day during lunch."

"How did they resolve it?"

"Each one of them set up a protest on the same night. When I came to school the next day there were two rallies going on in the courtyard- one pro-meat and the other pro-veggie." Danny neglected to mention how the rallies were dispersed-the Lunch Lady Ghost decided to take all of the meat and use it to go on a rampage. It was Danny's first time fighting a really powerful ghost and using the Fenton Thermos. The Titans eventually decided to just get two pizzas instead of one, and everyone ended up happy.

"So," Beastboy asked, "how exactly did you die?"

"half-die."

"half-die."

Raven, who was steeped in the paranormal (being half-demon and all) spoke before Danny even had a chance to answer. "It's considered the ultimate insult to a spirit to ask them how they died. What you just did showed utter disrespect for Danny, even if he is only half of a ghost."

"It's okay, Raven, I'm not insulted." Danny reassured her. "My parents, they built…"at that point, he was overwhelmed by memories of his parents and sister. He thought about the night they had thought that they finally completed the portal, the sheer happiness that they felt at having their dreams come true; his eagerness to please them by going into the portal and trying to fix it, thereby being gifted with these powers but at the same time cursed because it was his powers, as well as the operational portal and the spirits that emanated from it, that got his family killed…he remembered Jazz, how she found out his secret on her own and didn't tell anybody, not even Danny himself. How she was always there for him, no matter what, and now she was gone… A tear welled up in his eye as their faces loomed in front of him, and he realized that they were gone and never coming back.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, "you didn't offend me or anything by asking, it's just that… I need to deal with the memories of my family first before I can really talk about them to people…it hurts so much still…"

"It's okay, Danny." Robin said. "You don't have to talk about it until you're ready." Danny winced, thinking about how he sounded exactly like Jazz did when she was trying to make him feel better. The six were finished eating; they realized that they weren't really that hungry anymore. They went back to the tower.

Robin showed Danny what would be his room. It was painted black, and lacked any sort of decorations at this point. _Good._ Danny thought, _it reflects the way I feel inside._ Danny unpacked his duffel bag and put the scrapbook next to his bed. He floated above the bed and changed into his human form, falling onto the soft covers. After flying for so long nonstop, and releasing that much energy on Cinderblock at one time, not to mention the fight with Skulker and the Ghostly Wail that he unleashed (which by now felt like an eternity ago), Danny was exhausted. He immediately sank into a fitful sleep.

His dreams were filled with the dying screams of his family. He kept dwelling on their eyes as they watched the missiles approach them. He saw himself fly as fast as he could towards them but never making it in time; over and over again he saw the Fenton GAV explode and flip over in midair. He woke up in a cold sweat.

Raven entered his room to see him flipping through a scrapbook. Once in a while the pages would be moistened, the droplets of water bearing testimony to the agony that the raven-haired boy was enduring.

"Are you okay?" he hadn't heard her come in; the question startled him and he toppled out of the bed.

"I'm…fine, thanks."

"You don't sound fine, I heard you screaming from across the hall. You shouldn't bottle your emotions up like that, if you keep them inside yourself for too long, then when they are finally released the results can be much more powerful than what you might expect." _Is this where my Ghostly Wail came from?_ Danny mused,_ was it caused by my concern for protecting my loved ones from the ghosts that continually threaten their existence finally manifesting itself when I fought my evil future self?_

"You're right," he said. "It's just that I can't bring myself to come to grips with how I feel, it's too hard still…"

"Do you want to meditate with me?"

"What?"

"My powers are released every time I feel a strong emotion. I need to meditate every day in order to control them. I find that it helps me organize my thoughts and feelings. Your powers seem to be similar, whenever you feel hurt, angry or sad, emotions that tie the undead spirits to this realm and cause them to haunt it, you express ghostly powers. If you want, you can meditate with me and see if it makes you feel better."

"Gee, Raven, thanks. I'd love to." Danny stood on his bed and uttered his battle cry "I'm going ghost" and morphed into Danny Phantom. Raven's eyebrow kicked up.

"What?"

"Nice battle cry." Danny blushed a bit. The pair of them flew into the living room. They levitated about a foot off the ground. Raven assumed the Lotus position, but since Danny wasn't quite that flexible, he sat Indian style. They closed their eyes and allowed their minds to wander.

Danny immediately thought about his family; about how they were gone from this world. He felt angry with Skulker for taking them away from him, but also with himself for not being able to save them. He felt powerless that he couldn't do anything about it. His next emotion was regret, that he never got to tell them his secret, that their son was Inviso-Bill. He regretted never being able to say goodbye to them, that they were snatched away from him before he had a chance to react to the situation. He also felt bad because he never got to really say goodbye to Sam and Tucker. He never got to properly explain to his hometown how he had come to be, why he had continued to defend them. He never got to clear his name from that incident involving Walker overshadowing the mayor. He never got to explain to Mr. Lancer that this was why he was always late; that he was doing the best he possibly could to balance schoolwork into his life of protecting the town. He never got to speak with Valerie, try to make her understand that he was not evil; that the boy she had a shy liking for was also the ghost she was trying to kill. He never got to see Paulia's reaction to the fact that her hero was the geek that she never paid attention to. He never got to apologize to Dash for overshadowing him all those times. And Sam…he regretted the most not being able to tell her how he truly felt. _But look at where I am now. Look at what's become of me. I'm now thousands of miles away from Amity Park, part of a team of teenage superheroes. I'm sure that since Dad was college buddies with Vlad he made him my godfather. Ugh, I would never go live with him. This is also way better than any other alternative that I can think of. If I had stayed at home, I would have been exposed. I would have to live in my old house, missing the family that called it home. I would probably also have Valerie hunting me 24/7. If I had gone anywhere else, then I would probably be sleeping on the streets by now. All in all, this is the best place I could have turned out at after an incident like that. I need to get over the past and move on to the present. Yes I miss them, and yes I'll never forget them, but I need to live again. I need to try and enjoy myself with these new friends. If not for me, then for Mom, Dad, and Jazz. They would have wanted me to be happy. They would have wanted me to end up here, rather than in a cold, empty, house or with Vlad._

Danny opened his eyes to find the rest of the Titans crowded around him.

"You were in that position for a couple of hours and we didn't want to wake you up" Raven informed him.

"Thanks. You were right, Raven, after being able to get my thoughts in order I'm feeling much better. I think that I'm ready to talk about how I came to be, as well as how I ended up here. But first food, I'm starving!"

"All right, now this guy is speaking my language!" Cyborg exclaimed, and ran into the kitchen. Waffles, syrup, butter, eggs, cereal, oatmeal, and a spatula flew out of the kitchen and landed on the table. After a massive breakfast, Danny sat back and began to relate his story to the other five Titans.

"Well, I guess that I should start at the beginning, at how I got to be like this in the first place. You see, my parents were professional ghost hunters. Over the last twenty years, they had dreamed of building a portal that would reach from our dimension into the spectral plane, an area known as the Ghost Zone. After a prototype failed and zapped their college friend, giving him a severe case of ghost acne, they pretty much abandoned this dream. However, just after my fourteenth birthday, they completed another portal. This one was bigger than the first; it took up an entire wall in our basement lab. My parents plugged it in expectantly but nothing happened. That evening, I was talking with my two friends. I had felt bad for them because their dream didn't come true. One of my friends suggested that I go inside the portal just to look around for a bit. 'Sure,' I remember saying. 'Besides, who knows what kinds of awesome super cool things might exist on the other side of this portal?' I took a spare jumpsuit, a white one that had black gloves, boots, belt, and collar. I went inside the portal and just before she snapped the photo, and I accidentally hit the green button. It turns out that that button was the internal on/off switch. The portal activated with me inside and I got electrocuted by a massive amount of ectoplasmic energy. When that happened, ghost energy coated my very molecular structure, thereby making me part human, part ghost. I stumbled out of the portal and my friends gasped. They held up a mirror for me, and I saw that my hair had gone from black to white, and my eyes from blue to green. My jumpsuit was backwards also; now it was mostly black with white extremities. It was in that moment that Danny Phantom, my ghostly alter-ego, was created." The Titans sat in shock, all except one.

"So what kinds of powers do you have? Can you do anything that other ghosts can do? Huh?" Beastboy asked as he jumped all around Danny.

"Yep, I can turn intangible and invisible, I can fly, shoot ectoblasts from my hands, and I'm working on duplication. That's where you concentrate really hard and make an exact copy of yourself. I know a ghost that can make three identical copies of himself at once. And lastly, there's my Ghostly Wail."

"Whoa…what's that?"

"It's an attack where my energy is converted into sonic waves. It's really destructive, and it takes a lot out of me, but it's insanely powerful."

"Dude, can I see? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

"Sure, but we'll have to go outside first." Danny led the Titans outside the tower, where a massive boulder stood near the ocean. "Watch this," Danny said with a grin. He positioned himself so that he was standing on the ground and facing the boulder so that it was between him and the sea. He inhaled and unleashed his most powerful attack. Unlike the last time, though, he didn't allow it to reverberate in every direction. He focused the sound waves at the boulder. The massive rock was lifted into the air and thrust a several hundred feet before it landed in the ocean. Danny put a hand to his head in order to steady himself, and turned around to look at his friends. They were staring at him in shock.

"That's just like my sonic cannon," Cyborg said as his right arm transformed into the said cannon. "But that's like, a hundred times as powerful…"

"The energy readouts are off the charts," Robin noted as he held up a small device that evidently measured the strength of the attack. "How did you ever manage to use such a powerful move by yourself?"

"I unleashed all of my fear and rage in one moment at an evil version of myself, one that would have occurred ten years in the future had I become evil after losing my friends and my family in an explosion." _Almost like just yesterday, except for the fact that Sam and Tucker were spared._ Not wanting to use up any more energy at once, Danny reverted to his human form and re-entered the tower with his teammates.

"So how did you end up here?" Robin asked.

"A ghost attacked my school while we were in the middle of first period. His name was Skulker, the self-proclaimed Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter. He had been hunting me for some time now, since I was one of a kind, being only half ghost and all. This ghost is a tiny little blob of a thing, but he wears a massive suit of robotic armor that's brimming with weapons. I had him chase me out into the front of the school so that he wouldn't hurt any innocents. A case of rockets emerged from his shoulder plate and he launched them at me, but I of course phased through them." He gulped, and paused for a bit before he was able to continue.

"The rockets missed me and they went right through me. Unfortunately, my parents had received an alert that a ghost was at my school, so they had arrived in their Ghost Assault Vehicle, along with my sister, who had been home sick that day. As I said, the rockets went right through me. I turned around just in time to watch a dozen rockets slam into the GAV. It exploded and launched into the air, and flipped over in midair. It landed upside down and on fire, I knew immediately that my family was dead. Not able to deal with the pain of losing them, I faced Skulker. I used my Ghostly Wail on him and demolished his exo-skeleton for good. That time, I didn't focus it like I had on that boulder. The energy radiated in every direction until a city block in front of me had been demolished. I had lost so much energy in the blast that I reverted to my human half in front of the entire school. My secret identity exposed, I had no choice but to flee. I packed a few essentials and my scrapbook in a duffel, and flew due south. I was cruising through the city when I saw your fight with Cinderblock, and I joined in. And that's when I met you guys."

"This is terrible!" Starfire exclaimed. "How are you able to live with losing your entire _holgar_ like that?"

"Through several hours of meditation," he replied, giving Raven a nod.

"Wow Danny…I had no idea…" Robin muttered. Danny was tempted to reply _that's 'cuz you never took the time to get to know me better,_ but knew that it didn't really apply in that situation. Instead, he shrugged and looked down at his feet.

"Here, we want you to have this," Robin said as he gave Danny a yellow communicator. "We talked it over last night, and decided that you'd be a valuable addition to the team." The newest member of the Teen Titans was speechless. Beastboy, Robin, and Cyborg immediately ran away and came back holding a pink tutu and a rubber chicken.

"Which means that it's time for you're initiation," Cyborg said with a mischievous grin. Danny saw the items and turned a deep shade of puce.

"No way…there's no way that I'm gonna…"

"Come on, wimp" Beastboy said as he pushed Danny into the bathroom and threw the items inside. "This is gonna be good."

* * *

Danny was playing a video game with Cyborg and Beastboy when an alarm went off. Robin looked over at the display. "Johnny Rancid has stopped a limo downtown and is holding a family inside hostage. Titans-go!" The six heroes dropped whatever they were doing and made their way to the familiy in danger.

Over the past year of fighting alongside the Titans, Danny had grown much stronger. He could now a single duplicate. However, the trick still took up a fair bit of his energy, though. He also mastered the Ghostly Wail (somewhat). He was having a great time with his new friends, but never managed to forget his old life in Amity Park. He especially couldn't forget Sam, with her black hair and amethyst eyes… but he couldn't concentrate on that now. The most important thing right now was to protect the family in danger from Johnny. Danny turned himself intangible and immediately overshadowed Johnny. He caused the villain to punch himself repeatedly, and then walk calmly into the handcuffs that Robin had waiting.

"Great job, Danny. Try and calm down the family, I'm sure that this whole thing has been really traumatic for them."

"Sure thing." Danny poked his head into the interior of the limo and said, "Don't worry, we've got Johnny under lock and key, you're safe no-" he paused, staring in shock at the youngest occupant of the limo.

It was Sam.


	3. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

The two of them stared at each other in a shocked silence for a full ten seconds. "What are you doing here?" they shouted at the exact same time.

"I came on vacation with my parents; they forced me to get away from Amity because of all of the ghost attacks. They told me that this was the safest place on earth, that there was a team of teenage superheroes guarding over it. Then, five minutes past the city limits and a weird-looking guy mugs us, and then the team of heroes shows up. And who saves us? My best friend who ran away a year ago! Where have you been? What have you been doing this whole time?" Danny was taken aback by the hurt and anger in her voice. _They must have taken my disappearance worse that I thought._ Luckily, thanks to all of the meditation he had been doing with Raven, he was able to contain his emotions and not lash out at Sam.

"I came her the night I ran away. I saw the Titans fighting a massive monster made out of stone, a guy named Cinderblock. After I defeated him with one of my ghost rays, they invited me to crash with them. I did, and the next day they invited me to join their group. I've been fighting crime with them ever since. How is it that ghosts are haunting Amity? I destroyed the Fenton Portal before I left."

"I don't know; Tucker and I went straight to your house right after the news crews started to leave us alone-"

"News?"

"Yeah, once your secret got out, everyone wanted to interview you, and the kids at Casper told the reporters that we knew you, so they mobbed us with questions. Don't worry, though; we didn't tell them anything except about how you're a good ghost and you saved the town on countless occasions. Anyway, we went to the lab at FentonWorks and saw that the portal was wrecked. Then, we went up to your room and it looked as though someone had rifled through it really quickly, then grabbed some stuff and left. Tucker thinks that the ghosts are coming out of Vlad's portal." Danny clapped a hand to his forehead.

"The Plasmius Portal! I completely forgot about it! Have the two of you and Valerie managed to deal with most of the ghosts on your own?" Sam shook her head sadly. "No. It's been terrible without you. Valerie was a mess after she found out about you. She couldn't believe that she had been hunting you this whole time and renounced ghost hunting. Paulina looked as though she had gone schizophrenic, with one side telling her that Phantom is too big of a hottie to simply forget about, and the other side saying that Fenton is too big of a loser to be worth chasing, even if he is Inviso-Bill. Dash and Lancer are also mental; both of them kept muttering that you could've gotten back at them for making your life hell so many times, but you didn't. They felt so ashamed of themselves. All in all, Tucker and I were the only ones with weapons that had the mental capacity to use them, and we were quickly overwhelmed. It was after Tucker threw himself in front of me to take a hit from Ember's guitar and was hospitalized with two broken legs and half a dozen fractured ribs that my parents wanted me to get out of Amity, at least for a little while. So we came here, and now this." She gestured around her at the trashed limo and her unconscious parents, reassuring him that they had fainted from shock and were in no real danger. Suddenly, Danny was struck by an idea.

"Hey, do you want to meet the rest of the team?"

"Sure!" She took his hand and allowed him to guide her out of the limo and onto the street, where the titans stood watch over Johnny Rancid. The villain was sitting on the ground, muttering to himself about stupid ghosts and superstitions and such.

"Sam, this is Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven. Guys, this is Sam Manson, my best friend from back home in Amity."

Raven noticed the Goth girls, well, Gothiness, and said, "I like your style, Sam."

"Thanks, you too." Sam replied, knowing that she was beginning to like this girl.

"Is it okay if I take Sam on a tour of the city?" Danny asked.

"Sure," Robin answered, "just make sure to get back to the Titan's Tower before it gets too late."

"Sure thing," Danny replied and, without warning, wrapped one hand around Sam's waist and took off into the night sky. Looking up at them, Raven said, "Those two were obviously made for each other."

Danny flew Sam around the city a few times, pointing out places where they had fought memorable battles, as well as hangout spots such as the pizzeria. After the third circuit, he flew across the bay and landed on the roof of Titan's Tower, and let go of her.

"Sam," he began, a worried look in his eyes, "You've told me all about how everyone else had reacted to my disappearance. How did you take it?"

"Well, as I said, the first thing Tucker and I did was go to your house. We found the portal destroyed and your room ransacked, and so we guessed what had happened, so we took a few ectoguns and thermoses and went home. After that, we tried to get on without you. Both of us acknowledged that moving on was difficult, especially with the ghosts attacking. We would have thought that some of your traditional enemies would hold back out of respect for the fact that the Halfa wasn't around to defend the town anymore, and a few of them did. Walker must have thought that you were imprisoned enough within your own grief and despair, so he never bothered to leave the Ghost Zone. Plasmius was probably grieving over the death of your mother, and besides, since Valerie was done fighting ghosts and you weren't around anymore to coerce into joining him, he didn't have any business in Amity Park anymore anyway. Only Skulker (who managed to rebuild his suit after a couple of weeks) and Technus generally respected your absence out of a personal sense of honor. But the rest of them didn't. Spectra has been feeding off of the derailed emotions that everyone has felt since your exposure. Ember has been trying to lure the unguided teens to her with hypnotic music. Youngblood is being his usual, bratty self. I gave Tucker's younger cousin a spare ectogun (don't worry; we made sure that she was at least mature enough to handle a weapon) just in case he shows up again, because only she and the other kids can see and hear him. The Box Ghost, well, you know how he gets. We were getting along all right at first, but we were overwhelmed after a while. But we never gave up. We never gave up hope that you would be able to get over your feelings of grief and despair and come back to help us. We waited and waited, but after a few months we began to give up hope. After a year we didn't even think about your returning anymore; all we had time for by then was staying alive and fighting back the ghosts. We didn't get beaten up too badly, until Tucker took that hit."

"You're avoiding the question, Sam. How did _you_ feel about me leaving?" Sam looked down and fidgeted around for a bit, but couldn't contain herself once she looked back into his glowing green eyes.

"I was hurt, Danny. I was hurt that you abandoned Tucker and I. I know that you did it for our own protection, and I know that you destroyed the portal in the hopes of preventing any more ghost attacks while you weren't there to defend us. But part of me still screamed that even though your family was gone, you could have still stayed with Tucker or me. We would have taken you in, no matter what. I couldn't live with myself after you had gone. There were mornings when I just couldn't get out of bed, I was weighed down by so much regret."

Danny's eyes opened wide in surprise. _What does she have to be regretful for? It's not like it was _her_ fault that my family died!_ Aloud, he asked, "Regret? Regret for what?"

"Regret for not telling you my true feelings. Part of me kept saying that if I had told you how I felt, you wouldn't have gone." She looked up at him, her amethyst eyes sparkling with hope and excitement. "After all these years, this past one especially, I've finally come to grips with my feelings. I'm not afraid to admit it anymore. I'm ready to say it out loud. I love you, Danny Fenton. I always have and I always will." She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, then pulled back. "I think that my parents have come to by now, don't you? We should probably go back to them."

Danny was still trying to absorb this latest twist in his life. He was barely conscious of anything at all as he held Sam more tightly than absolutely necessary when he flew her back to her family's limo. He phased her into the car, remaining invisible himself, and he heard her mother say, "This city is way too dangerous for my little girl. Even ghosts are better dressed than that awful man. Driver, take us back to Amity, please!"

Just before he left, Danny whispered into Sam's ear, "Don't worry-I'll talk to you again very soon." He grinned at the smile that played on her lips, and it was the only thing on his mind as he re-entered the tower.

The rest of the Titans were watching a scary movie on their massive plasma-screen TV. Right in the middle of an especially freaky scene, Danny materialized right in front of the screen and yelled, "BOO!" The Titans jumped about a foot in the air.

"Dude, what was that all about?" Beastboy asked.

"Good prank, dude, really good." Cyborg said, giving Danny the thumbs-up.

"Yes, it was delightfully frightening," said Starfire.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Robin asked, noticing his facial expression.

"Actually, no. I just found out that my hometown has gone to pieces without me there to protect it." Danny sighed before continuing, "I've had fun with you guys, really, and it's nothing against you, but I really need to be getting back. They need me much more than this city does, especially when it has you guys protecting it."

"We understand." Robin said. "But keep your communicator with you, just in case we need you or vice versa."

"Goodbye, friend Daniel, we hope to remain in contact with you!" Starfire announced.

"We'll miss you, dude!" cried Beastboy and Cyborg at the same time.

Raven, ever the cynic, merely said, "Just try not to get your butt fried too badly by any ghost rays without us there to cover for you."

"I'll do my best," Danny replied with a grin. He floated up to his room and repacked the old duffel bag from before. He remembered to take the scrapbook, whose pages were also filled with pictures of him surrounded by the five teenage superheroes in various funny situations, including Beastboy's birthday party (imagine the garbage fight from Mystery Meat but with Tofu instead of Turfwiches). Last but not least, he carefully stowed away the magic mirror that Raven had given him. It was similar to hers and had the same properties, but the interior was slightly different-Danny's mind looked as though Amity Park was suspended in the Ghost Zone, a hybridization of his human and ghost instincts. After his bag was completely packed, he slung it onto his back, phased upwards through the roof of the tower, and shot off due north.


	4. Old Enemies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Danny reached Amity Park in a matter of hours. The first thing he did once he got there was fly to FentonWorks. Not pausing to look around, he put the duffel bag into his room, flew down two stories, grabbed a thermos, and left. He immediately flew to the center of town, where he saw Spectra, her hands outstretched, drawing energy from a large ball that was materializing above the Nasty Burger. Danny guessed that the restaurant was full of bummed-out teens by now, and consequently hoped that she was so gorged on their negative energy that she'd be too slow to fight back. He found that he had assumed correctly when shot an ectoplasmic energy blast at the ghostly psychologist that sent her flying several thousand feet before she thought to right herself. The fight with her was short, and he quickly sucked her into the thermos. Next, he saw Ember, who was shooting energy blasts from her guitar at random passersby on the street. One of them saw Danny and shouted, "Hey, its Danny Phantom! He's back!" Ember barely had time to exclaim, "What? The dipstick's back?" before she too was hit by a ghost ray. Although the fight with her was a bit longer than that of Spectra, Ember soon joined the other ghost in the Fenton Thermos.

The Halfa continued his patrol of the town, capturing any ghosts he saw along the way and drawing the attention of everybody who was outside at the moment. Word spread like wildfire that Phantom was back; in Sam and Tucker's case, it came in the form of a nurse who ran into Tucker's hospital room and said, "You're friend, the ghost boy, he's back! He's going around town now sucking up all of the evil ghosts into his thermos!" She ran into every room on the floor, spreading the news to all of the patients.

Sam turned to Tucker and said, "I'm going to try and find him, talk to him. I'll get him to visit you as soon as I can." With that, she ran off in search of her love. Almost as if it was on cue, the ninety-year-old semi-deaf man who was Tucker's roommate woke up and pointed at the television.

"You see that television? When I was your age, we didn't have televisions. We had _radio_." Having had this happen before now to him, Tucker prepared for the long haul. He knew that this would continue until the man's medicine took over, which was in about four hours, so he plugged his headphones into his PDA and began playing a version of _Doomed_ that he had uploaded several weeks ago.

Danny ran into Skulker just outside of City Hall. True to Sam's testimony, he was not causing any wanton destruction or harming any innocents. He was busy running a systems check on his battlesuit. Danny noticed that this version of the suit was bigger and badder than the last one; the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter looked more than ever like a massive, hulking robot what with the retractable wheels with treads that could transform at will into four mechanical legs, the monstrous jet pack, and the huge array of weapons. All in all, he stood at about eight feet tall and four feet wide. Danny landed directly behind Skulker.

"So much for relying on your natural abilities," he joked.

Skulker, of course, had mounted a hidden camera on the back of his suit that relayed directly to a monitor on the inside of the headpiece, so he had known that Danny had been there the whole time. Without even pausing to return the witty banter, the barrel of a large firearm formed in the center of his back and fired an energy blast directly behind him. Luckily, Danny was able to divide his body at the waist so that he was able to dodge the direct attack. Unluckily, this made him vulnerable to the twin shoulder cannons that had emerged while he was busy dodging the initial attack. The blasts knocked him backwards and he hit the wall of City Hall rather painfully. He got up and held a gloved hand to his head, seeing little ghost squids chase ectopusses in circles around his forehead. His senses cleared just in time for him to see the barrel of a gun approximately the size of a baby elephant pointed at his head. The other end of the gun had morphed from Skulker's right arm, much the same way as Cyborg could turn his own arm into a sonic cannon, just on a larger scale.

"Say hello to your family for me, ghost child," said a deep voice that emanated from the depths of the mechanical behemoth. Danny closed his eyes and saw images of his parents and sister flash before him, when suddenly,

"Get away from him!" A girl's voice broke the suspenseful silence. Danny opened his eyes and saw Sam running full-tilt at Skulker. The huntsman laughed and summoned another massive gun out of his left arm; although it was slightly smaller than the one pointed at Danny, it was still massive enough to stop Sam in her tracks.

Danny thought to himself _Oh, God, not her too. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he killed her as well, especially right after we admitted how we really felt to each other. There's only one trick that I know can save us, but I hope that I'll be able to pull it off after having expended so much energy getting here from Jump City!_

Danny closed his eyes and allowed his spectral energy to radiate throughout his body. He pictured a mental image of himself, taking in every single detail, and then focused his power on that image. He opened his eyes and saw a duplicate of himself standing in a defensive position in-between Sam and the monstrosity that was the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter. _Perfect!_ He thought, immediately turning himself invisible.

Skulker looked at the duplicate confusedly, then back to where he had trapped his original prey, only to find that he had disappeared. Thinking that the whelp had rushed to his girlfriend so fast that Skulker hadn't noticed, the hunter turned back to the duplicate and Sam, only to find that they, too, had vanished. Skulker let the enormous weapons change back into hands, with which he clutched his head and let out an angry howl. It was the last thing he had time to do before Danny sucked him into the thermos. The hybrid then staggered backwards into the waiting arms of his girlfriend.

"I told Tucker that you would come visit him soon," she stated.

He picked her up and started to fly slowly in the direction of FentonWorks. W_ow…Duplication must have really sapped his energy levels; he can barely fly straight!_ Were her thoughts during that haphazard flight. He phased the two of them into his room, sank onto his bed, and transformed back into Danny Fenton with a flash of white light. He was too exhausted even to move, and who could blame him, considering he had flown hundreds of miles at top speed, fought every ghost that he knew, and accomplished Duplication with his energy stores already dwindling?

He tiredly muttered, "I love you, Sam" before drifting off into a deep, peaceful slumber.

"I love you, Danny," She said softly, kissing him on the lips before closing her own eyes. The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Old Friends

The first thing that Danny noticed when he woke up was that he and Sam were in the exact same position they had been in when they had fallen asleep; he on his back, and she lying on him with her arms wrapped around him and her head on his chest. He inched out from under her sleeping form, stood up, and stretched. The alarm clock next to his bed told him that he had been asleep for about fifteen hours. _I must have really been drained from all of that fighting, and especially from duplicating_, he thought. He quickly checked himself for wounds. Besides a small bump on his head from his meeting with the side of a building, he was pretty much unharmed. He watched Sam sleep quietly for a minute, and then descended into the kitchen.

The first thing that he registered when he looked around his childhood home was that it was dusty; it looked as though it hadn't been cleaned since the accident and his subsequent departure. He just barely held back a sneeze as he was cascaded in dust the minute he opened a kitchen counter. Danny found the tea bags and put water on the stove to boil. He supposed that the backup generator for the house was still working, due to the fact that there was still heat in the house and the heating and electric bill hadn't been paid in a year. The kettle began to whistle just as he took a pair of mugs out of a different cabinet. Danny poured himself and Sam tea and took both mugs to the dusty table. He set one down in the space next to him and nursed the other cup until Sam entered the kitchen. She gave him a tired grin and sat down next to him. She sipped her tea and gave him an odd stare.

"Herbal?" she asked, "I need my morning caffeine, Danny." He shrugged.

"eh-caffeine stunts your growth. You'll thank me five years from now when you're taller than five foot seven."

"So are we going to visit Tucker today?"

"Tucker, that third wheel, always coming between us."

"I think the term is fifth wheel, Danny."

"Yeah, yeah, you know how bad I always was at math." Sam chuckled. Danny got up and transformed with his signature cry of "I'm going ghost!" He wrapped his right arm around Sam and took to the skies above Amity Park, phasing through the roof of FentonWorks on the way. Sam pointed out the hospital that Tucker was staying at. It was a sleek, modern-looking building; much more inviting than the North Mercy (or as everyone called it, the No Mercy) Hospital, where they had been imprisoned by Spectra as part of her plot to synthesize their DNA into the ultimate body in which she could house her spirit. In fact, Danny could have sworn that it was the very same hospital where Tucker was sent when he broke his leg just after the aforementioned Spectra incident. _I wonder if he has that old guy as a roommate again_ Danny thought with a smirk, remembering how he wouldn't shut up about what life was like when he was fourteen.

Sam saw his smile and asked, "What's so funny?"

"I was just wondering if Tucker had that old guy as a roommate again."

"He does."

"No way! He must be, like, 95 by now!"

"Yeah, and he still doesn't know when to shut up."

"Poor Tuck."

"It's not so bad. Tucker downloaded a version of _Doomed_ onto his PDA, so he can just zone out whenever his roommate wakes up."

"In that case, I think that Chaos should make a comeback and wipe the floor with him so that he can't go back into the game and has to listen to the rambling for a few hours," Danny said with an evil grin.

"You know as well as I do that Chaos was banned from the game, since I was too good and kept annihilating all of the other players. Besides, nobody deserves that kind of torture."

"Maybe Skulker does. Or Vlad."

"This is true."

The two of them phased into the building and landed in Tucker's room. Danny changed back and expected to be mauled with questions by his best friend, but noticed that he was asleep. He checked his watch and found that it was 5:00 AM. _Wow, we were asleep for so long that our sense of time was thrown off._ He and Sam sat down in the single chair that was in the room, curled up with each other, and nodded off.

They were awoken by a person yelling, "FINALLY!" Danny and Sam woke up with a start to see Tucker sitting up in his bed and pointing his PDA at them. "I always knew that you two would end up together! And better yet, I've got photo documentation!" He showed them the screen of his data organizer, which had a picture of Danny and Sam, cuddled up with each other. Danny shrugged it off and crossed the room over to his best friend.

"How have you been!" he asked.

"Good, except for the whole six broken bones part."

"How long have you been in the hospital?"

"A couple of weeks. My ribs are feeling much better; the doctors say that I'll be able to take the bandages off them in a few days. My legs will take longer, but they said that I could go home once my chest is healed. What have you been up to for the past year? Where did you go once you ran away?"

"I ran away to Jump City and joined the Teen Titans."

"No way! Those guys are, like, legendary!"

"Seriously! Check this out." Danny held up his yellow communicator.

"That's too cool, Danny. What were they like?"

"Actually, you reminded me a lot of Cyborg, since both of you are really good with technology. The only difference was that he was actually part robot, and built things in real life instead of in a virtual realm. Also, he was really athletic."

"Hey, I managed to pass the presidential fitness test, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember that two years ago you had the physical prowess of a 60-year-old president. Not a whole lot to brag about."

"Always with the details, Danny. So tell me, have your powers gotten any more powerful in the past year?"

"Well, I can finally make a few duplicates of myself."

"Awesome, can I see!"

Danny obliged, first turning into his ghost form and then making a single duplicate of himself. He thought, w_ow, that took a lot less energy than I thought it would. Maybe the only reason that it drained me yesterday (was it yesterday? Damn skewed sense of time!) Was the fact that I was already tired. If I can easily make one copy, then perhaps…_Danny concentrated again, and two pairs of white rings appeared next to the first duplicate and began gravitating away from each other. When the four rings vanished, two additional duplicates stood next to the first. The halfa was moderately tired from this display of power, so he allowed the three duplicates to fuse back into himself.

"There you go, Tuck," he muttered tiredly as he changed back and sank down into the chair.

"Now you can eat a Nasty Burger, fries, and a soda and kick ghost butt at the same time!" Tucker exclaimed. The statement brought back memories of a training session one Friday afternoon long ago. Using this as a jumping-off point, the three amigos reminisced about old times. Eventually, though, they began to talk about what had happened since Danny had left Amity Park. The raven-haired teen felt guilty about what had happened to the town because he had given into his grief and insecurity by fleeing.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Sam advised.

"I can't help it. I let everybody down when I left."

"It's not your fault. Skulker did a terrible thing and you couldn't deal. How could anyone blame you?"

"I was the town hero, the protector of Amity. I was the ghost kid, and I should have been just that-a ghost. No feelings or human emotions, just the desire to protect the town. That's what they expected of me, and it's what I couldn't deliver."

"But what they never realized was that you're only half ghost. Your humanity forces you to have these emotions, and they shouldn't have expected you to be able to fight without first dealing with them."

"Maybe my humanity is what caused this town to fall apart. It made me run away like a terrified human, not stand and fight like a ghost. It tempers my ghostly side."

"Exactly! Your humanity keeps you partially human, and that helps to define you! Without your humanity, you'd be pure ghost. You wouldn't have the inclination to protect the ones you love, because you wouldn't have the ability to love. Imagine a ghost with your powers but with no desire to use them for good."

"Like Plasmius."

"You're more powerful than Plasmius, and you know it. Try you and Plasmius combined. That's what you would be without your humanity, if you can even imagine something like that."

"I don't have to use my imagination," Danny said softly. "I know what that would look like. I've seen and fought my evil future self, one without an ounce of humanity left within him, one with my power but twisted by Vlad's evil."

"Don't underestimate your humanity, Danny. It may keep you from fighting like a ghost at times, but it's that very factor that makes you different from Dan."

After listening to Sam's words, Danny was feeling slightly better. He stood up, about to go ghost and whisk her back to FentonWorks so that they could take care of all of the rogue ghosts that were still trapped in the thermos when suddenly, the yellow communicator that was lying on the table next to Tucker's bed began to ring.


	6. New Enemies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Danny stared at the communicator pensively. He thought that he had made it clear upon his departure that he couldn't protect Jump City anymore; Amity Park needed him too much for him to be able to just take off again. On the other hand, maybe the Titans just wanted to check in on him, make sure that he has everything under control.

"Well, aren't you going to pick it up?" Sam's voice broke him out of his reverie. He reached over and flipped open the device.

"Phantom here," he said.

"Danny, we heard that there was a massive ghost invasion in Amity Park." Robin's face revealed a worried expression as he spoke into the communicator. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I managed to beat back all of the ghosts and everything has calmed down."

"So why didn't you answer either of the last two times we tried to call you?"

"When did you call?"

"Once about twelve hours ago and again six hours ago."

"Well, the fighting had exhausted me and I was passed out for the last eighteen hours or so. I probably just missed your calls."

"Okay then. Anyway, one of our sources indicates that the Hive Five is on their way over to your sector." _I have a sector?_ Danny thought to himself. Out loud, he said,

"No problem. After all, they're just humans. No big deal."

"We realize that, but we're sending two of our team over there just in case you need some backup."

"Alright, if you really think that it's necessary. When will they be arriving?"

"They're taking the T-car, and they should be arriving right about…now."

At that moment, the door to the hospital room burst open. Cyborg walked into the room and yelled, "Hey, y'all! What's up?" Raven entered the room in his wake, albeit with a much less conspicuous entrance.

"Hey, guys!" Danny said. "You both remember Sam, from the incident involving Johnny Rancid."

"It's good to see you again, Rae." Sam beamed at the sorceress, who smiled back.

"And this is my other friend Tucker, techno geek extraordinaire!"

"Danny's told me all about you guys. It's good to finally meet someone who's good with the gadgetry," Tucker told Cyborg.

"Sure, you can tinker with the toys, but can you stack up when it comes to the real deal-video gaming?" Cyborg inquired with an evil smile.

"Of course." Tucker laughed. "Have you ever heard of _Doomed?_"

"Yeah, I remember that there was that one player, Chaos, who kept frying everyone's butts at that game."

"Well, I'm Fryer-Tuck."

"The one who teamed up with Chaos and Ghost-Boy to fight against some über-poweful guy named Technus?"

"The one and only."

"Awesome!"

While this exchange was taking place, Raven was using her mental powers to scan the room for any intruders by tapping into their consciousnesses. Suddenly, she sensed silent laughter coming from Sam. Raven focused on the girl's thoughts and heard: _I notice that Tucker is 'neglecting' to tell Cyborg that I'm Chaos and that every geek on the Net would be mortified to learn that they got whupped by a girl, Cyborg included._

"You're so evil," Raven said to Sam with a smirk.

"I know," was her reply. They chatted amiably for a few minutes until the Titans remembered why they were in Amity Park in the first place.

"We came to help you fight against the Hive Five," Raven said. "I realize that you can probably take them down easily with your ghost powers, Danny, but Robin says that we can never be too careful, you know how he gets. Anyway, when they arrive, you should handle Mammoth and Billy Numerous. I'll get Jinx, and Cyborg can take on Gizmo." "Sounds like a plan," The halfa replied.

As if on cue, an alarm could be heard going off in the distance. Danny went to the middle of the room and transformed into his ghostly alter ego. The three Titans glanced at one another for a second and prepared to take off. Danny placed one hand on each of them. "Titans, GO!" He yelled as he made the three of them intangible and phased them upwards through the roof of he hospital.

"Awesome battle cry," Tucker said.

"Nah, I liked 'I'm going ghost!' better. More original," Sam countered.

* * *

"Hey, man, it's my job to say that when Robin's not around!" Cyborg exclaimed. 

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to impress my friends."

Danny set the three of them down in front of the bank that was being robbed. The Hive Five was standing outside the building when they arrived. The two opposing sets of teens glared at each other for a full ten seconds. Mammoth finally broke the silence by charging at the Titans.

"What, no witty banter?" Danny asked as he overshadowed the leviathan. Mammoth began to glow with a green aura, and then he flew up several hundred feet into the air. Danny phased out of him while he was in midair, and the villain plummeted into the ground. He lay unconscious at the bottom of a ten-foot-deep crater. Jinx and Gizmo took up their fallen comrade's flag and began fighting one-on-one with Raven and Cyborg. The two sorceresses exchanged blow after blow, when finally Raven was able to trap Jinx by telekinetically slamming twin busses into her. Cyborg dodged the massive magnet that Gizmo had launched his way, only to be yanked backwards by its electromagnetic force. As he flew backwards, he managed to morph his arm into a sonic cannon that hit Gizmo in the stomach. Cyborg was then pinned to the wall of the opposite building. Four mechanical legs sprouted out of the control box located on Gizmo's back, but these were sliced in half by dark energy that Raven had summoned. She then cast black bands that appeared around the villain and held him firmly in place. At last, only Billy Numerous and Danny remained. Billy made three clones of himself, and the four of them surrounded the ghost boy. Luckily, Danny had kept three duplicates of his own invisible throughout the entire fight. The four Phantoms overshadowed each of the Billy's and caused them to beat each other up mercilessly. The clones fainted, and Danny emerged out of their limp forms with his duplicates.

"Whoa, What's going on?" Cyborg asked.

"They're duplicates, see?" Danny said as the three copies of himself fused back with the original.

"Yeah, but when did you learn how to use that move?"

"I started getting the hang of it while I was with you guys in Jump City, but I perfected it this morning about ten minutes before you both arrived."

"So you can pretty much summon as many duplicates of yourself as you want?" Raven inquired, her eyebrow kicking up.

"Sort of," the hybrid explained. "I can keep making additional copies, but creating each one takes away from my own strength slightly. Also, it takes a continuous supply of power to support my duplicates, especially when they're fighting or taking damage. So yes, I can make as many as I want, but each additional duplicate would drain my power exponentially."

"I see." The three Titans stood over their vanquished foes until the authorities arrived to take them away. They remained for a couple of minutes after the police cars pulled away. Almost immediately, they were mobbed by fangirls, most of whom were going gaga over Danny. The halfa tried to raise his voice over the sounds of the crowd.

"If you don't mind," he shouted, "I'd like to be getting back to my _girlfriend_ now!" Once again, he placed his hands on the shoulders of his companions and transported them back to the hospital. The disheartened crowd dispersed not long afterwards.


	7. ArchNemeses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Danny brought his fellow Titans back to the hospital room. As soon as they arrived, Sam and Tucker asked them for a full description of the villains and the ensuing fight. The three heroes were only too glad to deliver a blow-by-blow account of the battle with absolutely no embellishment whatsoever. Unfortunately, the story was interrupted by the arrival of a certain evil halfa who took the liberty to teleport directly into the room in a swirling pink vortex.

"Why hello, Daniel," Plasmius said as his vampiric form materialized out of the flash of pink light. "It's good to see you again."

"What do you want, Plasmius?" Danny growled, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, the usual, your apprenticeship and eventual domination of both worlds."

"You know as well as I do that I'll never join you."

"Even after the tragic accident that deprived you of a family with whom you can find solace?" Danny's eyes blazed at the mention of his family.

"Have you no respect for the dead?"

"I'm partially dead myself, Daniel."

"You know what I mean, Vlad. This offer is a sacrilege to my mother's memory."

"On the contrary; it would be an honor to dear Maddie's memory if I were to adopt her only son and living descendant and take them in as my own."

"I will never join you, Plasmius."

"Very well, then I guess that I'll just have to destroy you for good this time." The elder halfa hit Danny with a pink energy blast that knocked him out of the hospital, and the two of them prepared for battle as they hovered tens of feet above the ground.

"Who was that?" Raven asked.

"Vlad Plasmius," Sam replied. "He's half ghost, just like Danny. He received his powers in a lab accident about twenty years ago. He believed that the accident was deliberately caused by Danny's dad in order to lure Danny's mom away from him, so for the past couple of years he's been scheming to kill Danny's dad, marry Danny's mom, and make Danny his apprentice."

"So he has all of Danny's powers and twenty years of experience using them?"

"Basically."

"What does his human half look like?"

"As a human he's known as Vlad Masters, a reclusive billionaire with untold wealth and power."

"And Danny's been able to stop this guy before now?"

"Yep, we've handled him before on numerous occasions." Sam said with a touch of pride. Outside, Danny had summoned a rectangular ghost shield with each hand and was using them to reflect ectoplasmic energy blasts that the four Plasmius duplicates were sending his way. During a lull in the assault, Danny dropped the shield and made three duplicates of his own. A fierce melee ensued, but luckily it ended in a stalemate that did not involve Danny being severely beaten. Suddenly, The blue-faced halfa disappeared. Danny re-entered the hospital room.

"That was almost too easy," he thought out loud. All of a sudden, Plasmius reappeared in the room alongside a tall man wearing a mask that was unfamiliar to Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"Slade!" The two Titans shouted angrily.

"That's right, children. And once I have the access codes to your little tower, I'll be able to disarm the security system and attack you at any time." Slade said.

"You'll never get the security clearance," Cyborg boasted. "The Titans Tower database is protected by a 10-terrabyte encryption code."

"A code which one of my employees should be able to crack with no problem," Plasmius announced.

"And who might that be, Plasmius?" Danny asked. A cloud that appeared to be made up of binary code entered the room and coagulated into the Ghost Zone's own master of science and electrical technology. Nicolai Technus floated serenely over the proceedings for a few seconds, then uploaded himself into Tucker's PDA. With his signature evil cackle, he accessed the Internet and disappeared into he World Wide Web. Suddenly, all three communicators began beeping. Danny, Cyborg, and Raven flipped them open to reveal a harried Robin.

"Guys, we have an emergency."

"We know, we know, someone hacked into our database." Cyborg responded.

"How did you know?"

"We just saw the ghost responsible enter the Internet and begin hacking into the encryption code."

"And you couldn't stop him? Even if he's a ghost, it should be no problem for Danny." Robin asserted.

"Danny's currently being tied down by his arch-nemesis, another half-ghost named Plasmius who's much more powerful and experienced than he is." Raven replied.

"Do you have any idea why the ghosts might want to get into our database?"

"Because in addition to the technological ghost, Plasmius is also partnered up with Slade, who wants to use the information to destroy us."

"What? That's not possible! How can Slade still be alive?" Cyborg lifted up his communicator so that on the other end, Robin was able to see Slade waving at him.

"Hi, mom," the villain said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Slade. We'll stop you again; we were able to do it before."

"Robin, Robin, Robin. Can't you see? My new allies are too powerful for you, even if you team up with Danny."

"We'll see about that. Robin out." The three communicators went blank.


	8. Fighting the good fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

"Let's take this outside, shall we?" Raven cast a black bubble around the three titans and two villains, and the five of them rematerialized on a hill in the park.

"Now, let's get this party started. Titans, go!" Cyborg shouted, morphing his arm into a sonic cannon and firing a blast right at Slade. Unfortunately, he was quick enough to sidestep the blast, which was now pointed directly at Plasmius. The elder halfa held out his hand and caught the blast, then sent it right back at the Titans, who had to scatter in order to avoid the explosion that erupted in the place where the blast hit the ground. Ignoring the rather large crater that now decorated the hill, the three heroes each sent energy blasts at their enemies-Danny using ectoblasts, Cyborg with his trusty sonic cannon, and Raven with her signature black energy. Plasmius created a pink dome that absorbed all of the blasts. From inside the dome, Slade threw three small metal marbles that exploded and covered the battlefield with a smokescreen. When it cleared, the two were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Cyborg asked, his mechanical head sweeping left and right in order to catch sight of the evildoers.

"Right behind you, metalhead!" Slade said as he landed a powerful kick on Cyborg's back. The Titan landed on the ground a few feet away and created a large rut, but quickly got up and began fighting hand-to-hand with Slade. Raven and Danny each took on a pair of Plasmius duplicates, but these duels were fought more with energy blasts. They dodged pink energy and floated next to each other, facing the four clones which were conveniently lined up in front of them. The Plasmius duplicates all fired pink energy, but this was absorbed by a shield that Danny had conjured. Then, the younger halfa released his own signature green ectoblast at the same time that Raven manifested her dark energy. The two parallel beams converged to form a green beam with black energy gravitating around it. The massive attack froze in between the two central duplicates and split off at ninety-degree angles, the green beam hitting the clones on the left and the black beam hitting those on the right. Three of the duplicates vanished in a puff of pink smoke, but the one on the far right, the original Plasmius, fell to the ground after being hit. The strength of the attack was too much for him, and with a pair of black rings he morphed into Vlad Masters.

Their fight complete, Danny and Raven turned their attention to Slade, who was beating Cyborg pretty badly. The part-robot had wires sticking out of him at odd angles, and every once in a while one of his joints would emit a series of bright sparks. Slade landed a powerful punch that sent him through a nearby tree. Danny calmly floated down and overshadowed Slade. The eye behind the orange half of the mask glowed green and Slade stood perfectly still so that Raven could trap him in a black bubble. Danny flew out of the bubble and the three Titans could hear the villain pounding at the interior lining of it. Raven caused the bubble to float alongside the three heroes as Cyborg dragged the unconscious Vlad. Danny led the threesome to FentonWorks, where he brought out a ghost-proof containment device that his parents had designed. The device consisted of a small disc-shaped piece of metal that would create a green force field around the ghost. Danny threw it at Vlad, and it engulfed him in the green sphere of energy.

"Whoa, it's just like the force field that Atlas used on us, but green." Raven said.

"Yeah, but Vlad won't have me to send the evil giant robot to the scrap heap and free him this time around," Cyborg replied, a touch of venom in his voice. "Oh, and speaking of which," he brought out a disc similar to the one Danny had introduced. "I stole this from Atlas after our fight with him. It should keep Slade contained pretty nicely." He threw the disc at Raven's black bubble of energy and the dark energy was replaced with yellow light. The half-demon retracted her energy and the three heroes looked at Slade, who was standing perfectly still inside of his prison. Suddenly, he began attacking the interior of the force field with a melee of punches, kicks, and explosives. However, none of them were successful, and the villain sank, panting, to the ground.

"Well, we have no reason to stay, so we should probably be getting back to Titan's Tower with these two," Raven said.

"You're going to put them both in jail back in Jump City?"

"Yeah, unless you want to keep Plasmius for yourself."

"Pass. You sure you don't want to stay for a little while as my guests?"

"Thanks for the offer, but Robin won't want us away from home for any longer than absolutely necessary." Raven telekinetically lifted the twin force fields as the three Titans returned to the hospital, where the T car was parked. Cyborg pressed a button on the dashboard that caused twin sockets to emerge on the back doors. Raven rotated the spherical force fields so that each metal disk was facing a socket, and then brought them close to the car so that the devices would engage. Plasmius and Slade's prisons bonded with the sides of the T car, thereby allowing the Titans to drive home without worrying about detaining them. Cyborg got into the driver's seat, and Raven entered the passenger seat.

"See you soon!" Danny said.

"Hopefully not too soon," Raven replied, gesturing towards the villains floating just behind her.

"As much as I love sad goodbyes, could we hurry this up? I'm getting claustrophobic," Slade interrupted.

"Shut it, you! I won't have you two yammering on about knitting or whatever it is you bad dudes talk about when we're not around all the way home," Cyborg shouted to the villains.

"I like to talk about the Packers," Vlad offered meekly.

"The Packers? The Texans could totally kick the Packers green-and-yellow asses all the way back to cheese capital, USA" Slade argued.

"What are you talking about? The Packers had a great season, and what's Houston got? Nothing. Nada. Zilch." Plasmius and Slade got into a heated debate about football statistics while Cyborg, Raven, and Danny rolled their eyes. Cyborg started the T car and, with one final wave to Danny, drove off to Jump City.

Danny stood there for a minute or so, then turned intangible and flew into Tucker's hospital room.

"Well, I'm guessing you won," Sam said when he materialized and morphed back into human form.

"Yeah, the Titans and I trapped Plasmius in the Fenton Ghost Containment Chamber and Slade in some funky force field that Cyborg had. He and Raven are driving the two of them back to Jump City, where they'll be thrown into jail."

"Finally! It's good to see the bad guys getting what they deserve for once," Tucker cheered.

"True that, Tuck. True that," Danny muttered tiredly as he sank into a nearby chair.

"Whoa, man, that fight must have taken a lot out of you."

"You have no idea. I'd better get back home before I totally crash. You coming, Sam?"

"I can't. I've been away from home for more than a day. I should probably check back in with my folks first, but I'll come by as soon as I can."

"Great, see you soon! And get well soon, Tucker," Danny said as he changed back into Phantom and flew away.

"Yeah, we'll come back to visit you as soon as we can!" were Sam's parting words as she headed out the door.


	9. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans!**

* * *

"Where on earth have you been, young lady?" Jeremy Manson demanded of his daughter. 

"I was helping defend the town, and afterwards I visited Tucker."

"You WHAT?"

"Danny needed my help getting rid of all of the ghosts that had infested Amity while he was in Jump City."

"Why you? Couldn't he have gotten the help of that other ghost hunter? The one dressed in red?" Pamela interrupted.

"You mean Valerie? She's given up ghost hunting. She's no help to anyone right now."

"But why you? You don't have any experience fighting ghosts!"

"Tucker and I had been helping Danny before he ran away."

"And this took all of last night and most of today?"

"Well, we visited Tucker in the hospital..." Sam conveniently left out the fact that she had spent the majority of the previous night with Danny.

"Even so…" her mother began.

"While we were at the hospital, we ran into two of the Teen Titans. They helped Danny beat one of their enemies, Slade, as well as another ghost that came later."

"Well, I guess if you were helping to save the town from utter destruction, then it's okay…" her father's voice trailed off.

"Great!" She zipped up to her room and returned carrying a black overnight bag. "Then I'm going over to Danny's to catch up; I've barely spoken to him since he came back." Before they could say another word she had left the house, leaving behind an awkward silence.

"They are so a couple," Pamela finally said.

"Yeah…but I have to admit, you can't find a more honorable person for her to be with than a superhero."

"Forget that, I heard a rumor that he's Vlad Masters' sole heir." Jeremy guffawed.

"So you're saying that after all of the sons of CEO's that we tried introducing to Sam, she became interested in a boy worth more than all of them put together without any of our interference whatsoever?"

"Yup. Isn't it luscious?"

"That it is, dear. That it is."

Danny was trying to clear the solid inch of dust that had covered everything at FentonWorks when the doorbell rang. He opened it to reveal Sam, who was beaming up at him and carrying a black bag. He stared blankly for five full seconds.

"Okay, I'll bite," he finally said. "What's with the bag?"

"My parents are letting me spend the night," she happily replied.

"Whoa…they actually let you off the hook?"

"Yup. I told them that I'd been helping you beat back all of the ghosts and that we visited Tucker in the hospital and then fought Slade and Plasmius."

"And last night?"

"What happened last night that I should have told them about?" she asked in a fake-innocent voice.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," he replied playfully. "So, what do you want to do, now that you're free of your parents?"

"Well, I'd like to see how well you've honed your Doomed skills while you were away."

"Are you kidding? Under Cyborg's tutelage? You're on!" They went up to the Op Center, activated a pair of computer terminals and immediately logged on.

"So you've been practicing with Cyborg?" Sam casually asked as Ghostboy leapt out of the way of Chaos' bazooka blasts.

"Yeah, and he taught me a few cheat codes. Check it out!" Ghostboy stood in front of an ordinary-looking stretch of wall. When Chaos fired at him, he jumped up and the blast hit the wall, which was actually a hidden mirror. The shot rebounded and this time it was Chaos who had to leap out of the way.

"Whoa, way cool!" Sam replied as Chaos threw up a dome-shaped shield to repel one of Ghostboy's blue energy attacks. Danny messaged Sam the word 'ecto' and the blue blast turned into a green ghost ray. It passed right through Chaos' shield and hit her dead-on.

"Did Cy teach you that one as well?" Sam asked.

"Nah, that one I developed on my own." They played for another hour, until Chaos ended up beating the stuffing out of Ghostboy. A clip of Chaos laughing filled Danny's screen and he began beating his head on the keyboard.

"Relax, Danny, it's not so bad."

"So many hours of training…and I'm just as bad at this as ever…"

"You're not just as bad as ever," Sam reassured. "Trust me, if you had used some of those moves on me a year ago you would've beaten me for sure."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Danny paused for a minute.

"You don't have to answer that, you know," Sam said, annoyed. Danny chuckled.

"Nah, I know you'd never lie to me. Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure!"

"Just one thing, though…"

"What's that?"

"I haven't completely finished de-dusting the family room…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Let's go!" They flicked off the computers and went down into the family room where the TV and DVD player were. Danny popped in The Ring and he and Sam plopped down on the couch.

"You sure you wanna watch this?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"I'm not afraid of these kinds of movies anymore, Sam. I've seen much scarier things since then."

"Somehow, I doubt that. You'll always be the sissy I knew back in freshman year." Danny cocked an eyebrow, amused, and pressed 'play.'

Halfway through the movie found Sam clutching Danny and holding on for dear life. After a particularly gory scene, she yanked him closer to her and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He chuckled and then sneezed when some of the dust that still coated the room got into his mouth and nose.

"What, you're pretending to be sick so that you don't have to watch anymore?" Sam taunted.

"And yet you're the one cutting off circulation to the left side of my body," he replied. She immediately let go. "It's just all of the dust in here is starting to get to me."

"Maybe we should go somewhere less dusty then."

"The only places that I've completely de-dusted are the lab, the kitchen, the second-floor bathroom, and my bedroom."

"Well, I don't feel like playing with any inventions right now, we had popcorn from the movie so we don't really need food right now, I'm sure as hell not hanging out in a bathroom, so I guess that leaves your bedroom. Shall we?" She got up and dragged him off the couch.

"Is that an invitation?" She grimaced and pushed him back down, causing a cloud of dust to envelop them both. Danny got up and groped around until he found her, then pulled her close to him and put his mouth up to her ear.

"If it is then I accept," he whispered. She nodded and he pulled her out of the family room and upstairs to his room.

* * *

"That was…incredible," she panted as her slick, sweaty form rolled off of him and plopped down next to him on the bed.

"I know…I'm…exhausted…" he replied. Sam didn't reply, as she had already drifted off to sleep. Danny enveloped her in his strong arms and fell asleep as well.

They woke up to the sound of Danny's communicator ringing. He groped around on his bedside table but couldn't find it.

"What's up?" Sam asked groggily as she slowly woke.

"My communicator…" Danny mumbled.

"I have an idea," Sam got out of the bed and walked over to Danny's pants, which lay a few feet away. She reached into one of the pockets and pulled out the ringing yellow device.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver." He gave her a soft kiss and pulled away to flip open the communicator.

"You took a long time to answer. What's wrong?" came Robin's greeting.

"Good morning to you too. I kind of just woke up."

"Fine. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that we have both Slade and Plasmius, and they're both locked away in secure facilities."

"That's great, Robin-" he yawned. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Negative. Robin out." Danny shut the communicator and put it on the table as he turned to face Sam.

"They just wanted to tell me that they've got Slade and Vlad locked up tight."

"Great. Can we go back to bed now? I'm so tired still…"

"Whoa, I had _that_ much stamina?" she punched him and they got back into the bed and immediately fell asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Acceptance

I know it's been a while, but you know how it is...anyway, I had just uploaded a new chapter to something or a oneshot or whatever, and I realized that I'd never really finished this one off; I've kinda left all of you hanging. I felt bad about it, so I wrote this in the wee hours of the morning. Yay, insomnia! Anyway, without further ado, here's the final chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans, but the Teen Titans don't make an appearance in this chapter so I really don't have to explicitly say that I don't own them, but they do appear elsewhere in the fic, so I thought that it would be appropriate...why am I still talking? I am _such_ a spaz.**

* * *

This time, Danny and Sam's awakening was a little gentler. A little. They woke up to the sound of hundreds, if not thousands of people camped just outside of FentonWorks. Danny got out of bed and opened the blinds on his window to scope out the crowd. Their street was so clogged with people that Danny couldn't even see the street itself.

"Wha…" Sam mumbled as she rolled out of the bed.

"There's about a thousand people outside," he informed her as she slipped into a set of clothes she'd retrieved from her overnight bag.

"What do they want?" She inquired.

"Only one way to find out," he replied as he got dressed himself. She paused in putting on her black mascara.

"You're not seriously thinking about just going out there!" He looked at her pointedly. "What if they came to run you out of town? They'll tear you to shreds!"

"What if they didn't? The only way I'll know for sure is to go out there and confront them. Besides, running away from my problems didn't help solve any of them last time, right?" She still looked doubtful. "Come on, Sam. Besides, if anything does happen, I'll just go ghost and get out of there. I'll be fine." Sam smiled weakly and took Danny's hand in her own as he led her downstairs.

"Wait inside for a second; I don't want people to get the wrong impression if we come out together." She chuckled.

"Yeah, and whatever they'd assume about us would be _totally_ incorrect, right?" He blushed, but didn't respond and instead opened the front door and stepped out.

He was almost blown back inside by the sheer volume of the cheers that greeted him.

"_Dan-ny! Dan-ny! Dan-ny!_" Danny vaguely took note of the fact that they weren't calling him Phantom _or_ Fenton. They called him by his first name. Danny. The halfa realized that this meant that they accepted both halves of him; they weren't afraid of the fact that he was an abomination of nature, half alive and half dead. They were just thankful for his return and for saving the town from the ghost infestation. The cheering slowed and then stopped as the crowd parted to allow the mayor to make his way through to the front. The rather short man warily approached the hybrid that had _supposedly_ held him hostage; the mayor couldn't say for sure what had happened that day, as the whole incident was a vague blur to him.

"Mr. Fenton or Mr. Phantom, whichever you prefer. As you can see, the people of this town are grateful for your heroics the other day, and have congregated here to show their appreciation."

"So…you accept me? It's okay with all of you that I'm part ghost?"

"It's not a matter of whether or not we're okay with it, but rather whether or not you've used your abilities to help or harm us. Although there were incidents in the past that indicated to us that you were a malevolent spirit, your recent actions have proved to us that you're in fact good. As such, I, Mayor Alvarez, hereby pardon you for any misdeeds you've been accused of. Furthermore, I hereby present you with this Medal of Honor for defending our town on numerous occasions, including the Ghost King's invasion and the recent infestation." He paused to pose for the cameramen who snapped photos of him handing the medal over to Danny.

"Thank you so much…you have no idea how much this means to me. All along, the only thing I've ever wanted was acceptance for who I am." A tear glinted in his eye. "I only wish…that my family was here to see this day…" The mayor gave a sad smile at Danny's words.

"Well, if its any consolation, there was a city council meeting yesterday and they decided to erect a statue in tribute of Mr., Mrs., And Ms. Fenton outside of Casper High, if you consent."

"You need my consent?"

"You're there closest living relative, so if you decide that you don't want it, we're obligated by law to follow your wishes."

"No, it's okay. Go ahead with the project."

"All right!" The mayor donned a yellow hard hat. "Let the groundbreaking, and subsequent press coverage, begin!" He left Danny's stoop and disappeared into the crowd. As soon as he left, about fifty fangirls, led by Paulina, approached Danny.

"We all decided that even though you used to be a loser as Fenton, your cuteness as Phantom makes up for it and we still want to go out with you," she explained.

"Sorry, Paulina. But I've already found the love of my life and I'm not letting her go for the world, so I won't be able to go out with you or any other members of your Phantom Phanclub." Paulina snorted.

"Who could you possibly like more than me?" she batted her eyelashes, "I remember the huge crush you had on me back in freshman year." Danny rolled his eyes.

"That's ancient history, Paulina. You can come out now, if you want," he added to Sam.

"What?" Paulina screeched when Sam stepped outside. "You picked that Goth loser over me? "

"Don't you dare call her a loser, Paulina," Danny warned as his eyes began glowing green. Paulina grimaced and stepped back into the crowd, her fan club not far behind.

"If nobody else has anything they'd like to tell me, then I'd like to spend some time with my girlfriend. If that's not too much to ask." A few people came up and thanked Danny for various heroics that he'd performed, but soon enough the crowd began to dissipate and Danny and Sam entered FentonWorks.

"Whoo," Danny sighed as he sat on the floor and leaned against the closed door. "I'm glad that's over."

"So now what are you going to do?" Sam asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I could always go back to school, I guess. It's not like I have anything better to do." His eyes gleamed mischievously as he suddenly tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

"Nothing better to do except spend time with the girl of my dreams. School can wait."

"I heard that. Now shut up and kiss me," she replied. So he did.

fin

* * *

Well? What do you think? A bit of healthy DxS fluff at the end is always a good thing, right? Anyway, how was this for a crossover fic? I need to know if I did okay because I'm in the process of writing a Naruto crossover and I started a Yu-Gi-Yoh GX crossover a while ago, but kind of left it hanging after four chapters and I want to know if I should continue. I'll most likely finish up the Naruto one, but I have a lot of ideas for new storiesand I'm not going back and finishing the Yu-Gi-Yoh GX one if it's not worth the time and effort. 

But I don't want to end a fic by _kvetching_ to you, so I'll try and be a little more positive. Here goes:thank you all so much for reviewing during the last nine chapters! You all rock and I'd write a tribute to all of you except that there are so many that it would take way too long! Rock on! 


End file.
